


Eurydice

by Nande_chan



Series: Tártaro [3]
Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gods, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Eurydice

Bajas al Inframundo, deseas encontrarlo. No puedes superar su muerte, te niegas a una existencia sin él. Te encuentras de frente con Hades, amo y señor del lugar, a su lado está un joven, uno de hermosos ojos rojos. Te extrañas, el trono del Inframundo debería de ser compartido por Perséfone, no por aquél niño.

No importa, ruegas al rey que te lo devuelva. Ruegas y tocas algo de música, no eres muy bueno, pero sabes que a Hades siempre lo ablanda eso. Al final, es por una mirada del joven que él accede. Al final, logras traerlo de vuelta.


End file.
